Pour la Postérité
by flower black
Summary: Dark Neville OOC 6e année alternative. Neville rentre tard. Mais que fait-il ? Et pourquoi ? Briser Potter ? Rien de plus facile pour Neville et Draco. Rating M/MA pour violence psychologique et lemon hard. HPDM, HPJFF, RWSF,...
1. Beautiful Lie

**Pour la Postérité**

_**Résumé :**__ Et si Neville n'était pas le gentil garçon que tout le monde imagine ? Si, pour chaque génération de héros Gryffondor, il y avait un traître dans les rangs ? Et si Harry était au courant sans rien pouvoir faire ?_

_Si, en plus Neville n'était pas si faible ? Si le nouveau traître était d'une autre trempe que Pettigrow ?_

_Ça donnerait quoi, tout ça ? Avec des si, on referait le monde. Moi, je m'amuse à inventer une 6e année alternative où les personnages ne sont pas à l'abri de la douleur, et où Harry n'est peut-être que le Survivant..._

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__ je joue méchamment avec les chers personnages de notre bien-aimée Joanne, et j'assouvis mes pulsions destructrices sur eux... Je ne gagne rien sinon un plaisir sadique, alors ne m'en veuillez pas...=) Et pour ce qui est des titres des chapitres, ce sont des titres de chansons du groupe du beeeeaaaaauuuuu __Jared__ Leto (_30 seconds to Mars_) sorties tout droit de l'album _Beautiful Lie_, parce c'est ça que j'écoutais en boucle au début de cette création, et je trouve que ça colle bien... (oui, oui, je m'envoie des fleurs... =) ) donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse d'écouter en même temps..._

_**Pairings :**__ HPDM, HPJFF, RWSF, GWDT, ..._

_**Note :**__ Je suis toute fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle création (bon, nouvelle, ça fait au moins huit mois qu'elle traîne dans mes tiroirs mais bon...) : Un Dark Neville assez malsain (à mon goût) avec tortures psychologiques à la clé... Bon, je ne suis pas une adepte de la violence, donc pour certains, ce sera peut-être trop fade ? J'espère quand même que je serai à la hauteur de ce que j'ai avancé... Il y aura un Harry et un Draco qui vont joyeusement (ou pas) s'envoyer en l'air, et une histoire d'amour, mais les deux en même temps ? À voir... Donc, homophobes, je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine de venir mettre le nez dans tout ça... Sachant qu'en plus, le rating M est plus que recommandé pour le sexe et la violence psychologique (à mon sens), âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, je pense..._

_Ah oui, et pour les adeptes des couples classiques, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ceux que je me suis amusée à former..._

_C'est une version particulièrement alternative du tome 6, donc pas de Harry amoureux de Ginny, pas de mort de Dumbledore (d'ailleurs, il sert à rien, celui-là... =) ), Rogue toujours prof de Potions (sinon c'est plus Sevychou...), etc, mais bon, y aura peut-être des trucs des 6e et 7e tome dont je me servirai, à voir..._

_Je précise aussi que si j'ai mis si longtemps à publier cette fic, c'est parce qu'une grande partie du chapitre 2 et le chapitre 1 ont été écrits en cours (en novembre/décembre 2008), donc manuscrits, et je déteste taper ça... C'est trop long et fastidieux... Mais bon, si je voulais mettre en ligne il fallait bien que je m'y mette... =) donc c'est enfin fait, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez..._

_Mais c'est aussi parce que je voulais en taper une grande partie pour pouvoir publier assez régulièrement... En fait, j'ai laissé tomber régulièrement, et j'ai repris de plus belle tout aussi souvent, donc je voulais que l'histoire soit terminée pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui auraient éventuellement pu s'y intéresser en la laissant en plan. Au jour d'aujourd'hui (lundi 15 juin), je suis rendue à la moitié du chapitre 5, alors qu'au départ, la fic ne comportait que 4 chapitres (5 avec l'épilogue). Je constate donc que même quand je fais des plans, ça se barre toujours en live...= ) Mes personnages (enfin ceux de Rowling que j'ai récupérés) n'en font régulièrement qu'à leur tête et j'ai du mal à les tenir. Mais du coup, je trouve la tournure que prend l'histoire plus intéressante que je l'imaginais, et je la découvre petit à petit aussi, même si j'en connais les grandes lignes (ça peut paraître très orgueilleux dit comme ça, et je m'en excuse tout de suite si c'est le cas... Mais je suis contente de découvrir des trucs se former alors que je l'imaginais pas au départ...=) Mais je crois que le fait que je lise _Kushiel_ et _Hikaru No Go_ ne sont pas étrangers aux changements de direction de cette fic..._

_Donc... J'espère que je vais bientôt réussir à raccrocher les bouts pour terminer, parce que je ne vais bientôt plus avoir de titres pour les chapitres... =) Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise..._

_Ah oui, et s'il vous plaît, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, mettez une petite review, même trois mots (même si je préfère les commentaires consistants...=) ), ça me permettrait de savoir si je dois continuer et ce que je dois faire pour m'améliorer... =)_

**Chapitre 1 : Beautiful Lie**

-Neville n'est toujours pas rentré ? Demanda un rouquin vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette, et qui sortait de la salle de bain attenante au dortoir, à un brun assis sur son lit.

-Non, il ne rentre plus que tôt le matin, de toute façon. Même quand je vais marcher tard dans les couloirs, il n'est pas là quand je reviens.

-Neville n'est pas là ? S'enquit un garçon noir en entrant dans la chambre qu'occupaient déjà les deux amis.

-Non, répondit le rouquin, c'est ce que je demandais à Harry.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait toute la nuit ? Interrogea le Noir avec curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il travaille, répondit Harry.

-Ben ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, il est toujours aussi nul, remarqua le roux.

-Ron tu es dur, Neville est quelqu'un de vraiment quelqu'un de sympa et fiable, même s'il n'est pas très doué, rétorqua Harry.

-Vous parliez de Neville ? Demanda une voix dans le dos du Noir. Dean, tu voudrais te pousser histoire que je puisse entrer ? Un garçon châtain et aux yeux vert-d'eau pétillants apparut. Alors, toujours pas rentré ?

-Non Seamus ! Et alors ? Y en a marre, il a ien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, non ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous dans la même chambre qu'on a des comptes à se rendre.

-Calme-toi Harry, tempéra le dernier arrivé. Je posais juste la question, c'est tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Désolé, se calma le brun, penaud, mais vous êtes tous là comme des vautours, à poser la question, c'est lourd...

-Peut-être qu'il est en galante compagnie, suggéra Dean avec un sourire en coin.

-Ou peut-être simplement qu'il en a marre de voir Ron et Seamus se faire des papouilles, répondit Harry sombrement, alors que justement, Seamus s'approchait de Ron pour l'embrasser.

-Hé ! Se défendit Ron, on ne se fait pas de papouilles quand vous êtes là !

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, rétorqua Seamus avec un grand sourire, pas gêné pour une noise. Ronnychou, tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça ? Mais je suis sûr que si tu enlevais cette toute petite serviette, tu serais encore mieux...

Ron piqua un fard monumental, avant de bredouiller qu'il allait s'habiller en déguerpissant vers la salle de bains, poursuivi par un Seamus en désaccord total.

-N'oubliez pas le sort de Silence, cria Dean en rigolant.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait gardé la même expression sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le Noir, tu n'approuves pas ? Tu as un problème avec les relation entre mecs ? Ron commence à se rendre compte que tu tires la tronche à chaque fois qu'il est avec... Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas jaloux au moins ?

-Quoi ?! S'écria Harry, non, bien sûr que non, ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est... argh... C'est crade !

-... Dean se rembrunit. Donc, tu es homophobe.

-Hein ? Mais non ! C'est juste que Ron est comme un frère pour moi, je ne vais pas me mettre à fantasmer sur lui, c'est contre nature ! Même si... hum... non rien...

-Même si ?

-Non, non, rien, je te dis...

-Harry, soupira Dean, apparemment, tu as un problème. Même si quoi ?

-Même si... ilaunesacréepairedefesses...

-Quoi ?

-Ben ouais, quoi, il a quand même de super fesse, nan ?

-...euh... sincèrement ? Je préfère celles de Ginny, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Jamais fait gaffe...

-Harry, sérieux, je crois que tu... tu peux me dire quel est ton idéal ?

-Mhmm... Cheveux courts, blonds, yeux clairs... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas, moi, Cho Chang n'est pas vraiment comme ça et c'est la seule copine qu'on te connaisse. En plus, ça fait six mois que l'école a repris, et tu n'as eu aucune copine... à 16 ans, qu'aucune nana ne te plaise, c'est totalement _anormal_ ! Surtout avec le nombre qui te tourne autour... Sauf bien sûr si tu es gay...

-... mais je viens de te dire que j'aime les blond...es !

-Oui, et tu viens aussi de me dire que tu n'avais jamais fait attention au derrière de Gin, alors que tu fantasmes sur celui de Ron... Dis-moi, tu préfères les petits ou les gros seins ?

-Je ne fantasme pas d'abord ! Et tu devrais être content que je ne reluque pas ta copine ! Et pour info, les seins, je préfère les petits. C'est moche les grosses poitrines... En fait, les seins en général, c'est moche...

-C'est logique que tout le monde regarde Ginny, c'est une des plus jolies filles de l'école.

-Si Ron t'entendait parler de sa soeur comme ça...

-Si tu veux mon avis, il est trop occupé pour ça...

-...

Dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, on entendait distinctement soupirs et gémissements.

-LES MECS ! LE SORT DE SILENCE !! Hurla Dean.

-... Je crois qu'ils sont trop occupés pour ça aussi, suggéra Harry, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Ouais, tu dois avoir raison, soupira le Noir. Tant pis. Ça me permettra de tester autre chose...

-Quoi ?

-Ça te fait quoi de les entendre ?

-... Euh... Joker ?

-Harry...

-Oui, bon, ça m'émoustille, et alors ?

-Ben, tu te poses pas de questions ?

-Je ne préfère pas. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ben ça te fait quoi ?

-Moi aussi ça me chauffe, mais bon, je démarre, vite, moi, que ce soit entre mecs ou pas...

-Ouais, en fait, ne m'en dit pas plus... Ta vie sexuelle ne regarde que toi...

-... et Ginny... En tout cas, ça ne te dégoûte pas... Dernière question : tu penses quoi de Justin Finch-Fletchley ?

-Ben, il est sympa... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Il est blond. Il a les yeux bleus.

-Et ? Je ne vois pas le rapport...

-Tu es désespérant, soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Physiquement, tu le trouves sympa, aussi ?

-Euh... ben... euh... rougit Harry, je sais pas... Il est mignon... enfin je crois...

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, bon, il est attirant, quoi...

-Sexuellement parlant ?

-Dean, tu me saoules avec tes questions !

-Réponds.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! S'énerva le petit brun. Comment veux-tu, j'y connais rien !

-C'est bon, du calme. Est-ce que ça te plairait de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le voir nu ?

-...

-Harry...

-OUI ! Oui, oui et oui, j'aurais envie ! Ça te va ?

-Ben voilà, c'était pas si compliqué... Réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire, tu te sentiras mieux... Tiens voilà nos deux obsédés qui ont fini !

Deux cris simultanés tout à fait équivoques venaient de résonner dans la salle de bain quand Dean s'était assis sur le lit de Harry. Ron et Seamus sortirent quelques secondes après, à peine habillés, un sourire transpirant la satisfaction sur leurs lèvres.

-Merlin, les gars, vous avez encore oublié le sort de Silence, grogna Dean d'un ton sévère démenti par un sourire pervers. Ça avait l'air d'être bien, en tout cas_... _La prochaine fois, vous m'invitez ?

-Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu que tu proposais de tromper ma soeur, menaça Ron, peu crédible avec le sourire post-orgasmique qui lui faisait deux fois le tour du visage. Je me sens d'humeur magnanime, aujourd'hui...

-Tu te sens surtout d'humeur à avoir pris ton pied, crétin, rigola Dean.

-Hum... hésita Harry, gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Dean, tu voudrais descendre de mon lit, s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais bien dormir...

-Au fait, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à annoncer à ton meilleur ami ? Demanda malicieusement le squatteur.

-... Non...

-Bon, ben je vous le dis moi-même, alors : Harry a avoué qu'il trouvait Justin bandant !

-Enfin ! Soupirèrent les deux amoureux en choeur.

-Et dire que j'ai loupé ça ! Gémit Ron en s'effondrant sur le lit de Seamus.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux. Vous complotiez dans mon dos ?

-Euh... hésita Ron, à présent gêné, alors que son petit-ami l'appuyait contre son torse pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Seamus, arrête ça, gronda Harry, sentant la colère monter. Alors, répondez ! Vous vous êtes dit que ce pauvre Survivant devait être gay, puisqu'il ne sautait pas sur n'importe qu'elle dinde qui lui faisait les yeux doux, c'est ça ? Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il n'était juste intéressé par personne ?

-Mais non, Harry, se défendit Ron, arrête de nous agresser. Tu nous regardais bizarrement, Seam et moi, alors on a fini par se poser des questions. Et puis franchement, on a bien remarqué que les filles ne te faisaient aucun effet, alors que certains mecs te font rougir.

Harry soupira, se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes, puis regarda ses trois amis :

-Vous me prenez pour un abruti, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, pas dut tout !

-Vous devriez. Il n'y a que moi qui ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais gay, ou quelqu'un dans cette école l'ignore encore ?

-Je sais que Gin s'en doutait, répondit Dean, mal à l'aise.

-Et je pense qu'Hermione doit avoir deviné, ajouta Ron.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, renchérit Seamus, qui caressait doucement l'avant-bras de son petit-ami. Nous sommes tes amis, nous te connaissons bien mieux que les autres...

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, alors que Dean s'installait sur le lit de Ron, et que Seamus embrassait le rouquin dans le creux de la clavicule.

-Alors... Je suis vraiment, irrémédiablement gay ? Demanda le petit brun dans un soupir.

-Tu sais, répondit Ron, ce n'est pas une tare, ou une fatalité, ou une maladie, ou n'importe quelle autre connerie qu'on raconte...

-Oui mais vous vous cachez bien, vous...

-On ne veut pas faire de vagues... L'école est petite et les rumeurs courent vite... Il y a souvent des gens qui confondent homosexualité et perversion...

-Et puis de toute façon, même avec une fille tu aurais dû te faire discret à cause des journaux...

-Mais si moi je ne veux pas vivre comme un voleur ? Si je veux aimer qui je veux, sans avoir l'impression que c'est un crime ?

-Fais-le, alors, conseilla Dean. Tu es le Survivant, les gens te pardonneront tes... « déviances »... Pff, l'homophobie, quelle connerie... Au moins un truc que Moldus et Sorciers ont en commun...

-Il faudrait le faire remarquer aux Sang-Pur, rigola Seamus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et à Voldemort, sourit Harry. « Hey, Voly ? Tu es aussi crétin que les Moldus, tu savais ? » Et là, bam ! Anévrisme !

Les quatre garçon rirent quelques instants, puis Seamus se leva.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais je voudrais bien me pieuter, moi. Ron, tu dors là ?

-Question idiote, marmonna Dean. Et fini les cochonneries, bande de lapins ! Nous aussi on voudrait dormir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Seamus avec un sourire lubrique alors que Ron fermait le baldaquin sur son visage rouge, on mettra le sort de Silence, cette fois !

Harry et Dean échangèrent un regard en soupirant puis se préparèrent eux aussi pour la nuit.

°0OoooO0°

Il était deux heures du matin, et Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se passait et repassait les paroles de ses amis en boucle. Alors il était gay... Il s'en doutait, en fait. C'était son corps, son coeur et sa tête, alors oui, inconsciemment il l'avait remarqué, mais se l'avouer... Il avait peur de ce Ron et Seamus avaient dit. Il voulait simplement être normal, juste normal... Mais était-ce vraiment une anormalité que d'aimer un corps pareil au sien ? Non, non, il savait bien que non. Il ne trouvait pas cela anormal lorsque c'était Ron et Seamus, mais lui ? Lorsque c'était lui que cela concernait, serait-ce pareil ? Il sentait bien que non. Ce serait lui, le... « problème »... Ron et Seamus faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne les en aimerait pas moins, mais lui ? S'aimerait-il encore ? Et les autres ? Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, la réaction des gens lui importait. Il ne savait pas encore s'il serait capable d'assumer ce qu'il venait de découvrir grâce (ou à cause) de ses amis.

Et Justin, l'attirait-il vraiment ? Oui, mille fois oui. Il le sentait, maintenant que le blocage était passé. Il y avait quelque chose. Peut-être que demain... Non, pas demain, trop tôt. Il avait encore besoin de temps... Juste un peu...

Un bruissement se fit entendre près de son lit et il se redressa. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le baldaquin, il vit la silhouette de Neville disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« _Que fait-il ?_ »

Égal à lui-même et poussé par la curiosité, il allait suivre son ami, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un morceau de parchemin était posé sur sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'il s'en empara, il découvrit plusieurs s déchirées d'un carnet. D'un journal intime, même. En regardant plus attentivement, il découvrit l'écriture de Neville.

°0OoooO0°

Neville parcourait les couloirs vides du château à la recherche de quelqu'un. « Il devrait passer par là... » Il s'appuya au coin d'un mur, attendant patiemment. « _Pourvu que ça marche... ça doit marcher ! Sinon tout tombe à l'eau... J'espère qu'il va lire le PS..._ »

°0OoooO0°

Neville avait sûrement laissé ces pages à son attention, mais pourquoi ? Harry chercha une réponse à ses interrogations en fin de lettre, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'en-tête, et découvrit un postscriptum écrit avec une encre rouge sombre, différente de celle du reste.

_PS : J'ai jeté un sort sur cette lettre. Tu ne pourras rien révéler, de quelque manière ce soit, et tu ne pourras rien changer à nos rapports. En fait, tu seras au courant sans aucune conséquence néfaste pour moi. C'est plus amusant comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et, au fait, on dit que la vie est plus belle lorsque l'on sait que le temps nous est compté, tu me diras ?_

La panique s'empara du Survivant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que pouvait bien raconter Neville dans ce texte ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença la lecture.

°0OoooO0°

-Salut Malfoy, interpela le blond rondouillard.

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris releva la tête brusquement, surpris.

-Longdubat ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!!

-Oh, eh bien je voulais te faire la causette... Je crois qu'on n'est pas partis sur de bonnes bases, tous les deux...

°0OoooO0°

Harry frissonna. Puis il ricana amèrement : « _Encore un qui sait que je suis gay..._ ». Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et prit une longue inspiration. Peut-être avait-il mal compris le sens de cette missive ? Il recommença lentement la lecture.

Pris d'une subite envie de vomir, il se précipita dans la salle de bains et se vida de ses tripes au-dessus de la cuvette.

-Harry ? Appela Ron d'une voix ensommeillée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Nev... commença le brun avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle vague de nausée. Juste... juste un cauchemar, rendors-toi.

De toute façon, Ron ronflait déjà de nouveau.

°0OoooO0°

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? S'exclama Malfoy, choqué.

-Pas du tout, répondit calmement Neville. Je sais que ton père s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Amène-moi à lui.

-Il ne voudra jamais recevoir un Cracmol comme toi.

-C'est lui qui en jugera. Amène-moi à lui.

-Tu sais ce que je risque ?

-Ça m'est totalement égal. Appelle ton père.

-... Okay, t'as gagné, tu commences à me faire baliser... Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas Longdubat. Qui aurait bien pu prendre du Polynectar pour intégrer ton identité. Ce n'est pas possible... Tu es le loyal et faible Gryffondor par excellence...

-Pettigrow n'était-il pas Gryffondor ? N'était-il pas faible ?

-Pettigrow n'est pas vraiment un bon Mangemort...

-Il a été utile. Je peux l'être aussi.

-... Bon, soit. Très bien. Suis-moi.

Les deux blonds descendirent dans les cachots, et Draco s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un pommier. Lorsque le Serpentard caressa son dos, la bête siffla doucement, puis glissa vers une belle pomme rouge, semblant la proposer au garçon.

-Désolé Salazar, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ce soir. Allez, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Le tableau pivota sur une grande chambre sombre aux reflets verts. Draco se dirigea vers une malle en ébène richement ornée et en sortit un miroir.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de vérifier ton brushing, Malfoy ? Grogna Neville avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu me rassures sur ta bêtise, Longdubat, rétorqua le blond avec mépris.

-Allez, utilise donc ton miroir à Double Sens pour appeler ton père, au lieu de jouer à Narcisse...

-Pardon ? Sursauta Malfoy, interloqué.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, il va falloir t'y faire...

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, appela le Serpentard après un moment de stupéfaction totale.

Un visage un peu différent apparu dans le miroir. Les cheveux s'étaient allongés, les trais s'étaient durcis, et les yeux avaient pris une teinte plus bleue.

-Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas me contacter pour n'importe quoi...

-Je sais, Père. Quelqu'un voulais vous parler.

-Qui ?

-Je fais passer le miroir.

Neville s'empara de la plaque de verre avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir Lucius.

-Longdubat ? Draco, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût.

-Je ne m'amuse pas plus que vous, Père.

-Allons, Lucius, quel manque d'humour ! Je suis sûr que cela ferait rire votre chère belle-soeur. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je veux parler. J'ai besoin de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pour quoi faire ? S'enquit Malfoy Senior, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Le tuer ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, rit Neville. En fait, j'aimerais lui apporter quelques informations et mon soutien.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Longdubat, le faible Gryffondor veut entrer dans les rangs ? Lui, le loyal, l'incapable, veut trahir ses amis ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, répondit sèchement Neville. Et je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Vous ai-je demandé, moi, pourquoi le fier Malfoy ploie devant Lord Voldemort, alors qu'il est dit qu'un Malfoy n'a aucun maître ?

-N'insulte pas mon père ! S'interposa Draco.

-Non, fils, laisse. J'ai l'impression que nous t'avons méjugé, Longdubat. Draco, viens au Manoir immédiatement, et emmène notre... invité.

-Très bien.

Draco (1) posa son miroir sur le bureau puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il jeta dans l'âtre une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette trouvée sur le manteau, et Neville se retint de lui faire remarquer que le réseau extérieur était bloqué depuis l'année passée. Malfoy sortit un médillon de sous ses robes et intima au Gryffondor de le toucher. La cheminée était assez grande pour qu'ils y entrent tous les deux. Dès que les flammes vertes leur eurent léché les jambes, Neville sentit la secousse du Portoloin au niveau de son nombril. Il atterrirent dans la grande cheminée de Transport du hall du Manoir Malfoy.

-Intelligent, murmura Neville. Lier Portoloin et Cheminette est indétectable.

-Bonsoir, interrompit Lucius en arrivant dans le hall.

L'homme était à peine marqué de son séjour en prison, remarqua Neville. Certes, Malfoy n'avait passé que quelques mois en prison, mais certains prisonniers devenaient fous au bout de seulement quelques semaines. Azkaban n'était pas vraiment un havre de paix avec tous ses Détraqueurs. Mais les créatures semblaient n'avoir eu aucun effet sur Lucius Malfoy : aucune folie, aucune peur, aucune douleur ne venaient habiter ses yeux. Non, les iris étaient toujours aussi glacés, méprisants, presque figés.

Le corps, par contre, n'avait pas été épargné. Même si Malfoy restait fier et imposant, on pouvait voir sur sa silhouette les séquelles de la malbouffe : ses poignets étaient osseux, et sous les robes, on pouvait imaginer un torse décharné.

-Bonsoir Mr Malfoy, salua Neville en retour, finissant son inspection.

-Draco, va saluer ta mère, elle est dans son boudoir. Je dois discuter avec notre nouvel... ami.

Le fils quitta la pièce par un imposant escalier de marbre, tandis que le père guidait le Gryffondor travers de long corridors sinueux où il espérait peut-être le perdre. Mais le garçon s'était découvert, après entraînement, une formidable mémoire des nombres, et se repérait au nombre de pas.

Enfin, Lucius le fit entrer dans un petit salon sombre et confortable aux riches tapisseries argentées bordées de vert. Un feu ronflait doucement dans la cheminée et un service à thé était posé sur la table basse en ébène qui séparait deux canapés de cuir noir.

-Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, remarqua Neville avec un sourire en s'installant sur un des canapés avec familiarité.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit sèchement Malfoy avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Un peu de thé ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit naïvement le garçon.

Lucius remplit leurs tasses. Cependant, il ne toucha pas à la sienne.

-Vous ne buvez pas, Lucius ? Demanda candidement Neville.

-Jamais avant un invité. La politesse me l'interdit.

-Mhm, plutôt pratique, la politesse... Excusez-moi... ah mais où est-elle ?

Neville fouilla dans ses poches. Il avait été inspiré de prendre quelques potions.

Il sortit peu après une fiole transparente qu'il montra à Lucius.

-Ceci, cher ami, est, comme vous devez certainement le savoir, une potion de Révélation. Associée au sort adéquat, elle va me permettre de savoir si vous aviez l'intention de me droguer._ Revelatio !_

Neville venait de verser une goutte de sa potion dans sa tasse avant que Lucius ne puisse esquisser un geste. Le thé auparavant brun vira au vert, puis au transparent, avant de reprendre sa couleur originelle, tandis que s'affichait le mot «_ Veritaserum _» au-dessus du récipient.

-Et bien Voilà, conclut le Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes pas si méchant que ça. Du Veritaserum, pff... les Mangemorts se ramollissent... Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas la Légilimancie ou la torture ? Ce serait tout de même plus efficace... buvez donc votre thé, Lucius, il va refroidir... _Impero !_

Malfoy tendit le bras malgré toute la force qu'il pouvait opposer. Sa main trembla plus fort encore lorsqu'il se saisit de la tasse, et il essaya de la renverser. «_ Tututut _» fit une petite voix dans sa tête, «_ amène la tasse à tes lèvres. Juste une gorgée, bois juste une gorgée, allez. _» Qu'était-ce qu'un gorgée ? Le thé avait une odeur alléchante. La tasse fut à ses lèvres sans qu'il en eut conscience. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il l'éloigna de sa bouche, tentant une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces de la faire tomber. En vain. Trop épuisé, il laissa la voix commander ses muscles et but.

-Bien, bien, bien, soupira Neville, fatigué par la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu. Lucius... Que puis-je savoir de votre rôle auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je... je ne voulais pas, répondit le Mangemort d'une voix lointaine. Et puis je me suis pris au jeu... Ce que je préférais, c'était me voir dans les yeux effrayés des Moldues que je prenais avant de les torturer...

-Cessons les détails triviaux, interrompit le Gryffondor, vaguement nauséeux. Quel est votre grade chez les Mangemorts ?

-Avant, pendant la Première Guerre, j'étais jeune et j'aimais le sang. J'étais proche du Maître. Il m'apprenait beaucoup de choses. Il m'a pris sous son aile, avec Severus. Nous étions les plus fins, les plus rusés. Des fois, avec Sev, on avait l'impression qu'il était fier de nous et ça nous donnait confiance. Mais un an après que mon fils soit né, Potter a vaincu. Je me suis occupé de Draco, et j'ai oublié jusqu'à Son existence. Lorsqu'Il est revenu, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me faire accepter de nouveau. Mais c'était ça ou ma famille était exécutée. Il voulait me punir pour le journal, et pour le fait que j'aie continué ma vie sans Lui. Et depuis que j'ai échoué à récupérer la Prophétie, je suis en disgrâce.

-Il vous a pourtant libéré d'Azkaban, remarqua Neville, en notant l'épisode du journal qu'il ne comprenait pas dans un coin de sa tête. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a peu de Mangemorts et qu'il a besoin de tous ceux qui peuvent le servir. Je suis le mécène de notre cause ; ma fortune m'attache le Maître et il ne peut pas encore me tuer. Lorsqu'il aura mis la main sur Draco, rien ne l'en empêchera.

-Draco n'est pas Mangemort ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève ! Il est mon fil, mon sang, la chair de ma chair ! Je ne veux pas d'une vie de servitude pour lui, il n'a pas choisi.

-Et si votre fils choisissait les rangs de son plein gré, qu'adviendrait-il ?

-Alors je mourrai dès qu'il aura atteint la majorité. Et je mourrai triste de savoir qu'il ne sera jamais libre.

-Je croyais que vous vous étiez pris au jeu ?

-Avant, oui. Avant mon fils. Avant de savoir ce qu'était la vie sans Lui.

-Vous pourriez vous rebeller contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le trahir ?

-Oui... Non. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu.

-Pourrais-je vous faire chanter avec les informations que j'ai eu ce soir ?

-Oui

-Grâce à ces informations, vous ferez ce que je vous demande ?

-... Oui...

-Très bien. L'effet du Veritaserum a l'air de se dissiper. Attendons.

Neville sortit une flasque de Firewhisky de sa poche intérieure et la vida de deux gorgées avant de la remettre à sa place. Il se carra dans le canapé et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, son vis-à-vis secoua la tête, la tasse toujours dans les mains. Il releva la tête, écarquilla les yeux et lâche la tasse.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia Lucius, maintenant inquiet.

-Moi ? Oh mais je suis le faible Neville Longdubat pour vous servir. Enfin... non. C'est plutôt vous qui allez me servir. Pour que cette... conversation ne sorte pas de cette pièce, nous allons devoir trouver un terrain d'entente...

-Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna Malfoy. Longdubat est n'est pas comme ça, c'est un faible qui se cache derrière Potter...

-Oh, ça, c'était peut-être vrai au Département des Mystères, mais c'était le plus beau des mensonges. Même moi j'y ai cru...

-...

Lucius n'était plus ni fier ni imposant. Les épaules voûtées il prit son visage blême entre ses mains en soupirant.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête, tempéra Neville, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous n'avons qu'à devenir amis !

-C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à Bellatrix, comme ça, remarqua Lucius en réprimant un frisson. Vous êtes terrifiant.

-Allons, Lucius, ne m'insultez pas, je pourrais devenir méchant. Oh, et soyez gentil, tutoyons-nous.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Très bien. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

-Voyons ! Nous sommes amis mais tout de même, je ne suis pas fou. Tu sauras en temps voulu. Draco aura un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu as raison. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me présentes à Voldemort.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla l'adulte en frissonnant.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un nom. Mais tu as raison, je vais devoir l'appeler Maître dorénavant. Allez, appelle-le.

-Très bien. Mais il ne va pas être heureux.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Lucius remontait sa manche gauche pour effleurer la Marque des Ténèbres de sa baguette. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apparaisse dans les flammes devenues vertes de la cheminée.

-Pourquoi me déranges-tu, Lucius ? Demanda le Lord de sa voix sifflante et glacée. Tu n'as pas eu assez de Doloris lors de notre dernier entretien ?

Le blond s'agenouilla, baisant le bas de la robe du monstre, alors que Neville se levait tranquillement, retenant un frisson de peur et de dégoût devant l'apparence terrifiante du Lord.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, Seigneur, dit-il d'une voix à peu près calme.

-Oh ? Et qui es-tu, misérable insecte, pour te donner le droit de m'appeler quand bon te semble ? Interrogea Voldemort, toute son attention tournée vers le garçon qui s'empêcha une nouvelle fois de frissonner.

-Neville Longdubat, Seigneur, se présenta-t-il en s'agenouillant. Pour Te servir.

-Longdubat ? ! S'exclama le Lord avec un rire dans la voix. Le rejeton des Aurors avec lesquels cette chère Bellatrix s'est amusée il y a une quinzaine d'années ?

-C'est cela, Seigneur, acquiesça Neville, les mâchoires serrées.

-Et que veux-tu, pitoyable personnage ? Venger tes parents ?

-Je n'aurais rien contre le fait de torturer Lestrange, mais je voudrais Te proposer mes humbles services.

-Intéressant, ricana Voldemort, un sourire sur ses lèvres inexistantes. Et qu'as-tu à m'offrir, médiocre sorcier que tu es ?

-Pettigrow est-il meilleur que moi ? Je ne pense pas. Et pourtant, Seigneur, Tu l'as accepté dans tes rangs...

-Il avait des informations pour moi. Et toi, qu'as-tu ?

-Une place privilégiée dans le dortoir de Potter, entre autres.

-Et ?

-Et je sais que Potter est attiré par Draco Malfoy, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore réalisé.

-Passionnant. Tu entends ça, Lucius ? Ton fils va pouvoir aider la Cause, tu en es fier, j'espère ?

-Très fier, Maître.

Lucius haït si fort Neville à cet instant qu'il lui aurait lancé un Avada Kedavra si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été là. Il proposait que son fils, sa chair, se prostitue pour ce monstre ? Quelle décadence !

-Bien, très bien, approuva distraitement le Maître, vas donc nous chercher Draco. Je dois parler à ce cher Neville.

-Oui, Maître.

Après une dernière flexion, Lucius sortit de la pièce, laissant Neville seul avec son maître.

-As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

-Le prophétie vous désignant Toi et Potter s'est imposée à moi, Seigneur.

-Tiens donc ?S'étonna le Lord. Voilà que j'avais décidé de m'en passer et tu me l'offres...

-Veux-Tu l'entendre, Seigneur ?

-_Endoloris !_ Arrête de me tutoyer, cela m'exaspère ! (2)

Neville se tordit de douleur, ne pouvant retenir ses cris tant la douleur était forte. Voldemort, lui, le sourire aux lèvres, s'amusait comme un enfant. Il cessa le sort à regret après quelques secondes, longues et douloureuses pour Neville.

-Oui, je veux l'entendre, mais je vais aller chercher directement à la source... _Legilimens !_

Neville, toujours à terre, était trop faible pour résister à l'attaque psychique. Heureusement, Voldemort savait ce qu'il cherchait, et ne vit que des souvenirs de l'année passée, sur l'AD et la bataille du Département des Mystères. Un seul souvenir plus ancien émergea : la conversation que le garçon avait eue avec le Choixpeau pendant la Répartition. Puis enfin, il assista de nouveau à la bataille dans la salle du Voile. Mais lorsque la prophétie se brisa, il ne l'entendit pas comme la première fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retira de son esprit.

-Je n'ai pas entendu la prophétie. Te moques-tu de moi ?

-Non, Seigneur, je... je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai entendu, pourtant.

-Récite-la moi.

-_... Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

-Mhm, réfléchit le Lord. J'avais déjà entendu le début, et cela me semble juste... Je n'y apporterai guère de crédit ; tu cherches sans doute à m'égarer...

-Pourquoi, Seigneur ?

-Tu es né à la fin juillet. Savais-tu que tes parents m'avaient défié par trois fois ?

-Non, Seigneur, je l'ignorais, mentit Neville, remettant ses barrière psychiques en place.

-Et bien c'est le cas.

-Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir, Seigneur, remarqua prudemment Neville. Et vous ne m'avez pas marqué comme votre égal...

-Non, c'est vrai. C'est Potter, l'Élu de cette prophétie, pas toi. Et c'est moi qui l'ai choisi à mes dépends. C'est dommage. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de t'avoir comme ennemi, tu es tellement faible. Potter a une chance insolente et des amis trop bien placés, mais toi...

-Mais moi, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Seigneur. Je suis même votre serviteur.

-Moui, en effet, cela pourrait être amusant... Tu vas me servir, petit Neville, comme Pettigrow avant toi. Ces Gryffondor sont décidément trop naïfs. Alors comme ça, le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer dans ma Maison ?

-Oui, Seigneur. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas compris où était mon intérêt. Je me suis menti à moi-même. Mais lorsque j'ai enfin compris, je me suis tourné vers vous.

-Tu t'es tourné vers ceux qui vont gagner, oui. Mais je ne t'en veux pas ; tu vas m'être utile...

Neville leva mentalement les yeux au ciel mais approuva.

-Je l'espère Seigneur.

-À partir de maintenant, tu vas m'appeler Maître.

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien. Alors je vais apposer ma Marque.

-Si je puis me permettre, Seign... Maître, la Marque sur mon bras serait beaucoup trop voyante au milieu des Gryffondor...

-C'est évident. C'est pour cela que je vais te marquer à l'intérieur du poignet droit. Et puisque tu es mon arme contre Potter, tu vas avoir droit à un éclair.

Neville sourit intérieurement. Tout se passait comme prévu. Voldemort leva sa baguette au dessus de l'avant-bras du garçon et grava un éclair en tout point identique à la cicatrice de l'Élu dans le creux de son poignet. Neville serra les mâchoires et sentit ses yeux piquer tant la douleur était grande, plus forte qu'un Doloris. Mais il tint bon, cette fois, et ne poussa qu'un gémissement. «_ Pour la postérité _», s'encouragea-t-il. La brûlure reflua enfin, et la marque, d'un rouge foncé presque noir s'éclaircit pour devenir à peine plus rose que sa peau.

Alors que Lucius revenait avec Draco, Neville contempla le tatouage qui venait de sceller son destin. «_ Pour la postérité _» Répéta-t-il intérieurement.

_**À suivre...**_

(1) Scusez mais elle est trop bonne celle-là ! XD j'viens de faire une faute de frappe monstrueuse... J'avais tapé Crado... Ouais, je sais, elle est horrible... -_-'

(2) Je sais, en anglais y a pas de différence, mais bon...

Who purééééeeee ! Ça y est ! J'en reviens pas... J'ai fini ? J'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Enfin le premier chapitre de tapé !!! Les autres seront plus longs... Je me mets au deuxième, promis. Et les troisième et quatrième suivront, puisqu'ils sont d'or et déjà complets... Désolée s'il reste des fautes, il est 1:20, et sincèrement, j'ai très envie d'aller me coucher... Si c'est si désagréable, notez-le dans une review, et je me corrigerai une autre fois... =)

Bon, et bien, je vous souhaite une trèèèèès bonne nuit, et j'attends avec impatience vos premières impressions... =)


	2. I'll attack 1ère partie

**Pour la Postérité**

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__ je joue méchamment avec les chers personnages de notre bien-aimée Joanne, et j'assouvis mes pulsions destructrices sur eux... Je ne gagne rien sinon un plaisir sadique, alors ne m'en veuillez pas...=) Et pour ce qui est des titres des chapitres, ce sont des titres de chansons du groupe du beeeeaaaaauuuuu __Jared__ Leto (_30 seconds to Mars_) sorties tout droit de l'album _Beautiful Lie_, parce c'est ça que j'écoutais en boucle au début de cette création, et je trouve que ça colle bien... (oui, oui, je m'envoie des fleurs... =) ) donc voilà, si ça vous intéresse d'écouter en même temps...(J'ai pas trop fait attention aux paroles (il me faut trop de concentration pour l'anglais =) ) donc y a certainement que les titres des chansons qui collent, mais j'aime aussi leur énergie...)_

_**Pairings :**__ HPDM, HPJFF, RWSF, GWDT, ..._

_**Note :**__ Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris, même après la note du premier chapitre, je répète : il va y avoir deux garçons qui vont faire des choses pas catholiques sous des draps (ou autre part, hein, j'ai pas de préférences... =) ), donc homophobes s'abstenir..._

_**Avertissement de dernière minute !! **_

_à noter que si j'ai mis M comme rating, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Plusieurs scènes de sexe vont suivre (enfin une et demie dans ce chapitre, mais bon...), et ce n'est pas que du sexe doux et tendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (enfin si, dans ce chapitre ça va...) J'essaie de faire quelque chose d'assez torturé, tant physiquement que mentalement (je sais pas si ce sera trop réussi...), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi..._

_Ah, et j'en appelle à votre indulgence, car c'est mon premier citron... Et aussi, si vous pensez que je m'étends trop sur certains aspects de la « chosette » (comme dirait une amie), c'est que ça a un rapport pour la suite...(enfin j'espère...)_

_**Dernière note :**__ le 21/09/2009, et désolée pour le temps d'attente, je me décide à poster la moitié de ce deuxième chapitre (je n'ai toujours pas fini de le taper, alors je ne mets que la moitié...) ! En fait, j'avais le choix entre attendre encore et tout mettre (enfin mettre les chap. 2, 3 et 4) ou poster seulement cette moitié... Mais bon, je me dis que j'ai peut-être encore quelques chances d'avoir une review au moins en postant un petit peu... La dernière fois que j'ai regardé mes stats, j'ai vu que deux cent personnes en gros étaient venues sur mon chapitre 1, et y en a une seule (et c'est une amie qui avait déjà lu la fic...) a posté une review... Alors voilà, j'suis un peu déçue... Désolée pour le coup de gueule, c'est peut-être pas justifié, mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais des centaines de reviews sur mes autres fics non plus..._

_Alors voilà, pour toutes les personnes qui passent par là, ce serait gentil de laisser un mot, même « zut, je me suis trompé de page » ou encore « j'ai lu que les notes, et ça m'a tellement barbé que je me suis arrêté là »... S'il vous plaît, aillez pitié =)_

_**Re-nouvelle note !** =) Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, j'étais comme une hystérique devant mon PC... =) Abby, quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de répondre à ta remarque, mais j'ai l'intention de développer cette question beaucoup plus tard, donc désolée d'avance si ma réponse pourrait te frustrer... =) Enfin bon, j'suis contente, j'ai eu des reviews, alors j'arrête de me plaindre ! =) merci beaucoup les gens ! =)  
_

**Chapitre 2a :I'll Attack**

-Bonsoir Draco, sourit Voldemort en voyant arriver le fils de Lucius. Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, mon garçon. Savais-tu que c'était moi qui t'avais béni ? Je suis en quelque sorte ton parrain, ou ton grand-père, si tu préfères.

-Je l'ignorais, Seigneur, répondit Malfoy fils, plus pâle que d'habitude, mais j'en suis honoré.

-Es-tu prêt à me servir, mon garçon ?

-Plus que prêt, Maître, assura Draco, déterminé.

-J'ai une mission à te confier, Draco, et elle est de la plus haute importance. Ne me déçois pas.

-Jamais, Maître.

-Tu vas prendre Potter dans tes filets. Je veux que tu le rendes faible, que tu le brises pour que je puisse l'abattre à la fin de l'année. Je te donne jusqu'en mai. D'ici là je veux que tu le fasses ramper à tes pieds.

-Bien, Maître.

-Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancée de nos projets par le biais de Lucius. Je ne peux pas te marquer, sinon cela éveillerait les soupçons de Dumbledore. Ne me trahis pas, Draco, ou il t'en coûtera. Ta mère ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

Draco se raidit devant la menace à peine voilée, mais s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres .

-Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Maître.

-Très bien. Ce fut une nuit fort intéressante. Longdubat, informe-moi régulièrement. Lucius, je te recontacterai très vite.

Voldemort fit volte-face et disparut rapidement dans les flammes. Les trois personnes restantes soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Bien, bien, bien, reprit Neville, le sourire aux lèvres. Et si nous rentrions, Draco ?

-Allons-y, acquiesça le blond en quittant la pièce.

Alors que Neville allait le suivre, Lucius lui attrapa le bras.

-Je te tuerai pour ça, grinça-t-il. Tu regretteras d'avoir vendu mon fils.

-Je doute que tu en aies un jour l'occasion...

Neville sourit sombrement avant de sortir du petit salon et de rejoindre Draco dans le couloir menant au hall.

-Alors Draco, ça fait quoi d'être la pute du Maître ? Ça fait quoi de devoir se faire sauter par le grand Harry Potter ?

-Qui te dit que c'est moi qui serai en dessous ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire vicieux. C'est moi qui baiserai Potter dans tous les sens du terme. C'est moi qui le ferai couiner. Et toi, ça fait quoi de trahir tes amis et tes idéaux ?

-Si je suis venu de mon plein gré, c'est que je ne veux pas que Potter gagne, réfléchis ! Et puis, ce n'étaient pas des amis, plutôt des erreurs de parcours, tout au plus quelques utilités...

-Tu es assez effrayant, Longdubat.

-Appelle-moi Neville. Et... merci du compliment. Tu connais mon plus beau mensonge, celui de toute une vie.

-Il y a tout de même une question que je me pose : Pourquoi être allié avec ma tante Bellatrix ?

-C'est un moindre mal. Et puis si je me trouve seul à seule avec elle, elle me priera de l'achever.

-C'est une formidable duelliste, c'est elle qui te tuera.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûr. Je n'ai pas joué toutes mes cartes...

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Voyons Draco, chacun ses petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprendras peut-être un jour...

-... D'accord. Alors... nous passons à l'attaque dès demain ?

-Nous attaquons dans quelques heures.

Draco serra la main que tendait Neville, puis se tourna vers la grande cheminée qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Le blond ressortit son Portoloin et ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre de Draco. Neville fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux fioles pourpres. Il en tendit une à son nouvel allié... ami ?

-Tiens. Tu as une tête à faire peur, sourit-il en buvant la sienne.

-Un Potion de Régénération ? Où te l'es-tu procurée ?

-Je l'ai préparée. Rogue est un bon prof.

-Mais... Tu es nul en Potions !

-... Ça, ça fait partie du mensonge...

-« Longdubat, la Plus Grande Mystification de tous les Temps » ironisa Draco. Tu m'excuseras, mais je préfère quand même prendre une des miennes...

-En même temps, si tu avais pris ma potion sans te méfier, je me serais posé des questions sur ton ascendance Gryffondor...

-Je suis un pur Serpentard, môssieur, n'essaie jamais de le dénier, espèce de Gryffondor perverti !

Neville éclata de rire.

-J'aurais plutôt dit Serpentard refoulé, mais bon...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit sa montre à gousset.

-Bon, il est quatre heures. Que fait-on ? Demanda-t-il en allant chercher sa potion.

-Je suis d'avis qu'on réfléchisse au plan « jetons Potter dans les bras de son pire ennemi ».

-Tu as une idée ? Après tout, c'est toi qui as proposé ça au Maître...

-D'abord, il faut amadouer Potter. Il faut te rendre plus humain. On est en mars, tu as deux mois pour te l'attacher. C'est peu.

-C'est assez. Tu ne connais pas mon charme irrésistible.

-Il faut que tu cesses les joutes, que tu paraisses éteint. Cela va attiser sa curiosité. Il va vouloir te suivre. Et un jour, pas trop tôt, il faut qu'il te trouve en train de pleurer. Une joute s'en suivra, puis tu rendras les armes. Tu feras semblant d'avoir besoin de soutien. Il va compatir. Tu lui diras que ton père est revenu depuis quelques semaines, qu'il a été libéré et qu'il veut que tu deviennes Mangemort cet été. On va envoyer une fausse lettre de la part de Lucius, tu lui montreras. Il va te soutenir. Puis tu te déclares, et le tour est joué.

-Mhmm... réfléchit Draco. Ça me paraît être un bon plan. Quand envoyons-nous la lettre ?

-Tout à l'heure me semble une bonne idée. Il faudrait que tu la reçoives ce matin pendant la distribution.. Tu blêmis et tu sors de table assez brusquement. Tu pourrais faire ça ?

-Le talent des Malfoy inclut celui pour la comédie.

-Parfait, nous verrons ce que ça donne, alors.

°0OoooO0°

Lorsque Neville entra dans son dortoir, il trouva Harry endormi contre le mur des toilettes dans une position inconfortable. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Harry, appela-t-il de sa voix idiote et timide. Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry se réveilla et eut un mouvement de recul devant le blond, qui s'étonna faussement.

-Voyons, Harry, c'est moi, Neville !

Lorsque le brun se leva, essayant de fuir de l'emprise de son camarade, il fut secoué par une nouvelle vague de nausée et tomba devant la cuvette. Neville l'aida gracieusement à vomir en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Ça va aller, Harry, l'encouragea-t-il d'un ton faussement désolé. Si tu acceptais, ce serait moins désagréable, tu sais.

-Neville... murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi...

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda gentiment le garçon joufflu. Pour la postérité, bien sûr. Mais nous restons amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça ne va...

Harry vomit une nouvelle fois.

-Tu te fais du mal... Ron ! Appela Neville. Ron ! Harry ne se sent pas bien du tout !

Le rouquin, à peine réveillé, accouru maladroitement aux côtés de Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville en se dandinant, faussement mal à l'aise. Quand je suis rentré, il était déjà là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ? Interrogea Ron, suspicieux.

-Ron... grogna Harry, Neville est... pour rien...

-Tu crois qu'on devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Neville, anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Aide-moi au moins à le porter jusqu'à son lit, on verra si on appelle Pomfresh après.

Neville hissa Harry sur l'épaule de Ron et l'aida à transporter le malade.

-S'ki's'pass ?Grogna Dean, à moitié réveillé. Les gars, me dîtes pas que vous remettez ça ?!

-J'y suis pour rien, répondit Seamus d'une voix endormie en tâtonnant dans le lit pour y trouver son petit-ami. Ron ?

-Désolé du réveil, les gars, c'est Harry, il est malade, répondit le susnommé en déposant doucement le Survivant sur son lit.

La lumière du dortoir s'alluma et Dean et Seamus se levèrent, inquiets.

-Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé ? S'étonna Seamus.

-J'étais sorti, répondit timidement l'interpelé. Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh...

-Harry, ça va ?Demanda Dean, penché au dessus du visage exsangue.

-Neville...

-Il est parti chercher l'infirmière, renseigna le Noir.

-Mais...

Harry se pencha sur le côté du lit et vomit encore. Une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans la chambre, provenant de la flaque jaunâtre et rouge de bile et de sang.

-Ron, tu ne voudrais pas faire apparaître une bassine ? Requerra Seamus pendant qu'il lançait un sort pour nettoyer la flaque de vomi.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva quelques longues minutes plus tard accompagnée de Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle aux trois garçons.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, Neville l'a trouvé comme ça tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai entendu vomir cette nuit, je crois.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, je dormais, alors je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé...

-Je crois qu'il a eu un cauchemar, intervint timidement Neville. Il a eu peur de moi, tout à l'heure.

Harry transpirait et serrait les dents, s'empêchant d'essayer de dire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il allait devoir jouer le jeu. Il allait devoir accepter les mots de Neville et cacher son plan.

-Est-ce vrai, Potter ?

-Oui... mais je ne m'en rappelle plus.

-Avez-vous dormi, cette nuit ?

-Non... Très peu.

-Ce doit être le contrecoup, réfléchit-elle. Tenez, prenez ça, cela va faire baisser votre fièvre, et c'est un anti-vomitif.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry se jeta (faiblement) sur la potion.

-Vous allez vous reposer, aujourd'hui. Je ferai prévenir vos professeurs.

°0OoooO0°

Lorsque Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville descendirent dans la Grande Salle, à sept heures, ils discutaient toujours de la crise de Harry.

-D'habitude, ses cauchemars ne sont pas aussi violents, remarqua Ron.

-Et il s'en souvient, renchérit Seamus.

-Vous croyez que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort ? Demanda timidement Neville.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Dean. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien vu quand elle l'a ausculté.

-Au fait, Neville, reprit Seamus, curieux, tu fais quoi la nuit ?

-Oh, ben... rougit le blond, je m'entraîne dans une classe vide... Je ne suis pas très bon, alors il faut que je travaille beaucoup plus que vous...

-Tu devrais te ménager, quand même, conseilla Ron, ça fait quatre mois que tu ne dors pas, c'est mauvais.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sourit doucement Neville, toujours rosissant.

Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent devant les Grandes Portes.

-Harry n'est pas levé ? Demanda Hermione en ne voyant pas son meilleur ami.

-En fait, il s'est couché il y a une heure, répondit Ron. Il a été malade comme un chien toute la nuit.

-Il ne va pas venir en cours, alors ?

-Non, Pomfresh lui a fait un mot d'excuse. Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel il était...

Tous les six s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, Neville prenant soin de s'asseoir en face des Serpentard, à côté de Ron. À peine avaient-ils entamé leur petit-déjeuner que les hiboux arrivèrent en masse pour distribuer le courrier. Alors que la nuée de volatiles commençait à refluer, un Grand-Duc arriva à la table des Serpentard, en face de Draco. Celui-ci s'empara de la lettre que lui tendait son hibou, puis le congédia d'un geste de la main.

Il parcourut la lettre du regard. Neville commença « 1... 2... »

-Ron, tu pourrais me passer le sel, s'il-te-plaît ?

« 4... 5... »

-Mmh ?

-Le sel, s'il-te-plaît.

« 8... 9... »

-Vous avez vu ? S'exclama Ron.

-Quoi ? S'enquit faussement Neville.

-Malfoy !

-Quoi ? Répétèrent Dean, Ginny et Seamus en se tournant vers la table des Serpentard.

-Il a reçu une lettre, il est devenu tout blanc et il est parti d'un seul coup.

-Pas étonnant, remarqua Hermione, la tête toujours dans son journal.

-Pardon ?!

-Je viens de recevoir une édition spéciale de la Gazette.

-Et ?

-Des Mangemorts se sont encore échappés d'Azkaban, d'après une source anonyme. Cette prison est une vraie passoire...

-Ce qui veut dire... commença Dean,

-Que Lucius Malfoy est de retour au bercail, continua sombrement Hermione.

-Et il ne faut pas être mage pour comprendre que c'est lui qui a envoyé une lettre à son fils, conclut Ginny.

Tous acquiescèrent sombrement. C'était ce qu'on appelait communément une mauvaise nouvelle. Neville, qui avait quelque chose à voir avec la source anonyme sourit intérieurement. Son goût du risque le faisait flirter avec l'échec, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détourner le plan initialement prévu avec Draco pour donner des cartes à Harry. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait se mettre quasiment à égalité avec le Sauveur pour montrer à tous qu'il était meilleur. Comment Harry allait-il jouer, avec le lourd handicap que Neville lui avait mis ? La partie risquait d'être vraiment très intéressante...

-Nous devrions peut-être y aller, proposa-t-il timidement.

En effet, la salle se vidait de ses élèves, les professeurs étant déjà partis en échangeant des regards sombres. Les six Gryffondor se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs, Ron encore plus morose que d'habitude.

°0OoooO0°

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de se reposer sans y parvenir. Trop de choses assaillaient ses pensées. D'abord, sa revendication en tant que gay, ensuite, la malédiction que lui avait jeté Neville (1). Et enfin, pire que tout, la lettre.

_Je ne te déteste pas, Potter, mais j'ai besoin d'être important quelque part._

Et cette histoire avec Malfoy...

_Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy le sauront bien avant toi._

Comment Lucius Malfoy serait-il au courant de quoique ce soit ? Il était à Azkaban sous bonne garde, à ce qu'il en savait. Et de toutes façons, il n'était pas amoureux de la Fouine...

_Je sais aussi que tu es amoureux de Malfoy, même si toi, tu n'en as pas encore conscience._

Si ? Blond, les yeux gris. Aurait-il fait un transfert sur Justin ? C'est vrai que Draco Malfoy avait un pouvoir particulier sur Harry. Mais il éveillait de la colère, pas du désir, ni de l'amour. Bon, du désir, peut-être... Mais si Malfoy avait une plastique parfaite, il avait un caractère de chien. Il n'était pas... humain.

Et puis, Justin avait beau être blond avec des yeux clairs, il ne ressemblait pas pour autant au Serpentard. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, moins fins, ses yeux avaient une couleur plus commune que l'extraordinaire gris malfoyen, les courbes de son visage étaient plus grossières, et il était moins élancé... Bref, rien à voir... Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça pour l'instant.

L'affaire « Neville » était beaucoup plus problématique...

_Mon rôle est de te trahir, Harry..._

Neville, traître ? Cela lui paraissait absurde, mais il semblait que c'était parce qu'il était sous l'emprise du maléfice. Mais tout de même...

Neville qui l'avait suivi aveuglément au Département des Mystères, Neville qui lui était loyal depuis la première année, et qui l'avait toujours soutenu, même dans les coups durs, Neville qu'il considérait comme un ami, un membre de sa famille...

Ce Neville-là serait un traître ? Un Mangemort ? Tout n'avait donc été que mensonge ? Il ne pouvait y croire...

Et pourtant, il y avait cette lettre, cet aveu. Pourtant, il y avait ce sourire mauvais que lui avait envoyé son... ami ? Avant de quitter la pièce. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, sans risquer de se vider les tripes, à cause de ce post-scriptum qu'il avait lu... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Pour la postérité..._

Il allait devoir vivre chaque jour qu'il lui restait aux côtés de son futur meurtrier... Il allait devoir dormir chaque nuit avec quelqu'un qui voulait le tuer, et il ne pouvait rien y faire... Comme s'il assistait à tout, derrière une vitre.

Il allait devoir sourire à Neville chaque minute, comme s'il ne savait rien.

Mais il savait tout...

À choisir, il aurait peut-être préféré ne rien savoir. Être encore plus ou moins convaincu que son espérance de vie pourrait dépasser les dix-sept ans. Mais il savait, maintenant. Il allait pouvoir commencer son deuil dès à présent... Le deuil de sa propre existence.

_Je veux ta vie pour l'achever de mes mains._

Quelle pire torture pouvait lui faire Neville ? Il savait d'où la menace venait, mais ne pouvait s'en protéger. Même sur le champ de bataille, il ne pourrait que présenter son dos à un ami comme Neville.

Il ne pouvait y croire et pourtant...

Il allait devoir se méfier de Malfoy, maintenant. Même s'il s'avouait enfin qu'il le désirait. Il devait l'éviter à tout prix. Éviter les joutes, sortir avec Justin ? Pourquoi pas ? Non, ce serait l'utiliser. Mais si ! Ce serait contrecarrer les plans de son « ex-ami ». Oui mais... _« Il te tuera à la fin de toute façon, sombre crétin... »_ Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qui lui restait de vie ?

_À suivre..._

_(1) C'est qu'il a le sens des priorités, notre petit Ryry... XD_

_Alors voilà, normalement, ce chapitre 2 est plus fourni =) je poste la fin du chapitre dès qu'elle est tapée... Et je réitère ma supplication de début de chapitre, s'il vous plaît, laissez une review..._


End file.
